unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Ducky: Modern Warfare 3
Call of Ducky: Modern Warfare 3 is the third "Modern Warfare" shame in the Call of Ducky series. It is also the most gruesome, pathetic and pointless shame in the Call of Ducky series. Modern Warfare 3 is currently the most popular shame to ever be released for the Play Station 4 (except for all of the other ones). Plot Billy Mays is a high ranking officer in ISIS. Except for one thing: he's a double agent for the Ducky Empire. Billy was once a loyal soldier, but then Ducky offered him $20 and free bear for life. This was more than enough to tempt him. Billy has now been discovered, and he must show his true colors (i.e. purple and orange). Billy starts out in an UnAmerican prison when forces from the Ducky Legion come in to break him out. A battle ensues, but Billy makes it out alive. Then he has to get back to the Ducky Empire while fighting off lotsa different guys. When he's done shooting, he's got to shoot more people. Billy is a hero of the 1st Ducky War, and he did it with the help of Ducky. In the ending, Ducky is executed, so Billy shoots more guys. This is American Sniper in another level. This is the film that breaks 30 trill. Yes! The voice acting is impeccable! The graphics are worthy of next gen TVs we'll get in 200X! Super fighting mallard! DUCKY MAN! In the end, Billy cries to his friend that he didn't go too well. Kinda like that other game.... Shameplay Everything we talked about in the plot section? That's all a cutscene. The only part you actually play is "Press X to break out of prison". Once you press the button, the shame goes to a cutscene and you don't do anything else. That's the whole shame. Pressing a single button. At least 50 Shades of Red had gameplay, but you just mashed x to win and avenge your dad. NOT GAMEPLAY! Why would a big guy try and sexually abuse his smaller, but equally deadly love interest? The title. It implies an anime version of 50 Shades of Grey. So by judging from the title of the game, we just say that this game is COD with ducks. Again, you press X and hold Right Trigger to win while using other shit sparingly. NOT GAMEPLAY EITHER! Dammit Bowser and EA, do you ever freakin' learn?!? Mashing X to win is not gameplay! The multiplayer isn't much better. Instead of the standard player vs player, the only multiplayer mode is "Kill Godzilla". It pits 4 random players against Godzilla. Godzilla is impervious to bullets and explosives, so you should be able to guess how it turns out. RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Reception Biased Ratings said the shame was too easy, "almost as if you could win at the push of a button". ISN gave it a 9.7 saying the only drawback was that it "sucked in every way imaginable". During a private interview, Squadala Man admitted he played this shame every day because he liked it that much.